


I'll never tell

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Back then, Yuya had started it with Hikaru because he loved him, and that was already hard for Chinen to swallow.What he liked even less though, was that Yaotome had never gotten him used to be loved.





	I'll never tell

 

Takaki was sitting on the couch in his apartment.

He stared at a blank spot in front of him, looking irritated.

The same look was on Yuri’s face, sitting on a chair not far from him, looking at his boyfriend.

He knew Yuya felt his eyes on. That he felt it and that he wanted to turn and tell him something, but he knew that if he had opened his mouth now they were bound to start fighting again.

And, really, neither of them could take it anymore.

Since they had gotten together, it had been the same; since Yuya had caved, since Yuri had sneaked into his life, and all too soon it had started crossing Yuri’s limits of withstanding.

That the elder was far from being perfect had been taken into account, and Yuri also realized he wasn’t one with an easy character to deal with in the first place.

But he couldn’t bash his head against the wall the elder had built around himself anymore, he couldn’t fight against his mutism and his bad moods with no good reason, with those moments of melancholy which always lead to nothing good.

He knew what the problem was, and he hated the fact that Yuya couldn’t admit it.

He knew the elder’s habits by heart and he knew what he had done most of his life, because before starting to get that there was an interest on Yuri’s part, Yuya was used to tell him everything about himself.

And so Yuri knew about his life with Hikaru was, and he knew how the relationship between them was, and he couldn’t help but blaming on Yaotome the elder’s attitude.

Back then, Yuya had started it with Hikaru because he loved him, and that was already hard for Chinen to swallow.

What he liked even less though, was that Yaotome had never gotten him used to be loved.

Oh yes, Takaki had been good at hiding his interest, he had been good pretending it was just sex, but in the way he spoke about Hikaru Yuri had always read something more, alongside the disillusion he felt, the sadness in knowing his love was never going to be mutual.

Yaotome’s aim was somewhere else entirely, and that was clear as day; and his obsession for Yabu, in time, had ended up suffocating Yuya’s presence in his life.

Chinen remembered to have seen him cry a few times, in the moments of deepest hurt, but he was mostly used to his nervous laughs, to the way he kept saying everything was okay, like a mantra, like he had to convince himself in the first place.

So, Yuri was having problems with Yuya.

It was hard to convince him that nothing had changed between them, it was hard to make him believe he could tell Yuri whatever went through his mind, that this was all just about loving and being loved.

And he always had to bash his head against the elder’s negativity, with his view of things, with his feeling he couldn’t talk to Yuri, looking at him almost as if the younger was about to reject him, had he dared open himself up a little more.

Yuri got off the chair, going to sit next to the elder, still without talking.

That night the arguments had started all over again, and so had Yuri’s insistence knowing what was going through his mind, the elder’s obstructions and the way he looked almost haughty, as if he wasn’t taking his attempts seriously.

A few more minutes of silence, then Chinen had enough.

“Yuuyan...” he murmured, trying to keep his voice as civil as possible.

“What?”

Yuri bit his tongue.

“I'm sorry I’ve insisted, Yuu. I just wish... you know, I wish you’d trust me enough to tell me what you’re thinking about. That you’d trust me like you did before you and I got together.”

Yuya raised his arms, exasperated.

“I got it, Yuri. You’ve been telling me that for weeks, but it doesn’t change anything. I don’t feel like speaking what’s on my mind, alright? It’s nothing important anyway, so it’s better if you just let it go.” he told him then, frowning, while the younger didn’t fail to show all of his annoyance.

“I'm so full of this attitude from you, Yuya.” he breathed in deeply, to avoid yelling. “Why can't you understand I'm nothing like him? Why can't you see I love you, and that I'm the same I was before? That nothing you’re going to say it’s going to change my mind about the way I feel, and nothing is of little importance, because I'm interested in everything that goes through your mind. I care about everything about you, Yuya, I just wish you’d realized that.” he said, unable to keep his voice low in the end.

Takaki kept quiet.

But he wasn’t annoyed anymore, Yuri could see that clearly.

He was thinking about it, almost as if he was daring to hope that what the younger had said was true.

“I... I never talked much to Hikka.” he chuckled, uncomfortable.

Yuri shook his head, smiling and getting closer, resting his head against his chest.

“I know, Yuuyan. But I'm not Hikaru and I'm not just anyone. I’ve always been your friend, have I not?” he smiled, then he got more mischievous. “The only difference, is that now we sleep together.” he joked, barely avoiding the blow the elder directed to his shoulder.

Yuya didn’t say anything else.

They kept sitting on the couch, and Yuya brushed his hand through his hair, thoughtfully.

Chinen knew his words weren’t going to be enough, that he was going to have to prove it with facts, he wasn’t as crazy as to believe he was going to win him over just like this.

And he also knew that Yuya’s negativity was way too uprooted in him to hope it was going to go away completely, but that didn’t mean he was going to surrender.

He had all the time in the world to breech Yuya’s trust and convince him that what he felt was stronger than anything else.

He wasn’t going to give up until the day of his victory.

 

 


End file.
